There are many services available for the transfer of money from a sender to a receiver. One method offered by money transfer companies requires a sender to enter an office of the company in order to request the sending of money to a receiver, e.g. overseas. One office local to the receiver is identified and the money is transferred to that office. When the money reaches the office, the receiver can go to the office and withdraw the money, e.g. as cash or a cheque. The problem with this system is that there is a considerable time delay between the ordering of the transfer of the money and the actual receipt of the money. This method does however have the advantage of not requiring a sender to have an account with the institution through which the money is being transferred.
Another method by which money can be transferred is by transfer of funds between accounts, e.g. between bank accounts. Whilst this method of transferring funds can be last, it requires a sender and a receiver to have an account with the financial organization involved in the transfer.